New Wave Girls: Ready, Set, Go Yuri!
by YuriChan220
Summary: While her love is set on her idol, Ayame herself thinks everyone should be open to love. That includes Bashou, Souji, Leo and Yuyaki. Pairings: Ayame x Katsuragi, Leo x Yuyaki, Souji x Bashou
1. Chapter 1

**New Wave Girls: Ready, Set, Go Yuri!**

 **Protagonist: Ayame**

 **Pairings: Ayame x Katsuragi, Souji x Bashou, Leo x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Yes, I'm talking about the current New Wave girls that are actually in the game Marvelous put in. And that means Peach Beach Splash and New Link. And I made Ayame the protagonist cause she's just so cute!**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy~!**

Ayame clutches the envelope to her chest, hiding behind a corner as she hears her senior talking and laughing while groping her classmates. She takes a few deep breaths, hand on her chest and closing her eyes as she regains her composure. Her long time crush, Katsuragi, the biggest pervert in Hanzo Academy, will soon be her lover. Sure, she's confessed to her quite a number of times since attending this academy, but Katsuragi never really returned her feelings. But did that stop the cheerful and bubbly Hanzo girl? Of course not. She's never one to give up so easily as to finding a way to love someone such as the perverted blonde.

This is probably the 8th time she's trying to confess her feelings to her. After gathering enough courage she steps out of the corner and approaches the Hanzo girls to find Katsuragi on top of Asuka, laughing hysterically as she gropes the poor girls' breasts.

"Ahhhh! Stop it, Katsu-nee!" Asuka cries as she tries to break free, but with the perverted blonde on top of her, it's no use.

"Awwww, come on, Asuka~!" Katsuragi says. "I haven't been groping ya in a while~! Now's the time!"

"I-I think it's enough! Come on, Katsu-nee!"

Ayame sighs as she keeps the envelope behind her back. Maybe now's not a good time for a confession. However, she looks around and an idea pops in her head.

"I know where Katsu-nee-sama's shoe locker is~!" she says to herself. "I'll just slip this envelope in there!" With a burst of ninja speed, she quickly and carefully puts the envelope inside Katsuragi's shoe locker. "Mission complete~! Now I can join the others!"

She rushes toward the room where the other Hanzo girls are and quickly hugs the perverted blonde from behind.

"Katsu-nee-sama! Grope me! Grope me!" she begs.

"Whoa! Ayame!" Katsuragi almost falls on top of Asuka's face with her large breasts just inches away.

"Ehehe! Did I get you at a bad time? I wanted to see you, Katsu-nee-sama!" Ayame says. "Don't grope Asuka-sempai all the time!"

"Ahhhh, I get what you're saying~" Katsuragi grins and removes herself from Asuka to let her breathe.

"Please, Katsu-nee-sama!" Ayame says, presenting her own knockers. "My breasts are so ready for some groping!"

"Girls, please," Ikaruga says, sighing as she puts her hand on her hip. "Enough with the rough housing for one day."

"But I'm only just getting started!" Katsuragi says.

"Look at Asuka-san," the rich girl says. "And...what you did to Yaagyuu-san and Hibari-san. You've done enough."

"Awwwww!" Ayame pouts adorably. "You got them all except me?"

Katsuragi smiles nervously. "W-well, I'm kinda used to this routine, really. But since you joined us, I hardly ever had time to grope you cause Ikaruga is always lecturing me."

"Hardly had time? Come on! There are other opportunities here!" Ayame argues. "What about after school or training?"

"I use that time as well," Katsuragi says.

"So? Why not use that time to grope me, Katsu-nee-sama? Lunch time is almost over anyways," Ayame points out.

"Alright, alright," the perverted blonde nods. "You win."

"Hooray~!" Ayame hugs her once again as reward.

With a light chuckle, Katsuragi returns the embrace and pets her kouhai like a puppy. She just can't say no to her biggest fan. Not to her.

 ****Later****

After training, all of the Hanzo girls, except for Katsuragi and Ayame are left. They just stayed behind on purpose just for Katsuragi to do as she promised. In an instant, she jumps behind her kouhai and immediately grabs her breasts, squeezing them to her heart's content.

"Ohhhh~!" Ayame squeals happily. "Wow! A sneak attack! I like it~!"

"Yes! That's my specialty, remember~?" Katsuragi says, grinning. "Sneak attacks are the best when it comes to groping someone~!"

"Wow! Yes, do it more~!" the younger Hanzo girl begs. "More, show me more, Katsu-nee-sama~!"

"Ehehhehehe~!" Katsuragi chuckles evilly. "Alright, then. As you wish~!" Her groping becomes harder and faster with her hands doing the magic.

Ayame lets her idol do all the work, loving every minute of it. From circular groping, to kneading and then squishing them together over and over. After about a half-hour of the fun groping, Katsuragi gets bored and lets go of her, but is still satisfied to get it off her chest after waiting so long.

"Whew~!" she says, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I didn't know I got a good workout from this~"

"Aside from training? Definitely~!" Ayame agrees with a thumbs up.

A bit of silence until Katsuragi speaks up again.

"So…do you want to leave now?"

"Sure."

After getting situated, both of the girls change back to their uniforms, leave the gymnasium and turn off the lights. The sun is already setting, so after saying their good-byes, they go their separate ways. However, Ayame stops for a second to look back at the blonde who is walking further and further away. She wonders if Katsuragi has gotten her love letter yet. She should've gotten it right before training right? Maybe it wasn't the right time for her to return her feelings? Or maybe she decided to ignore it completely. Either way, Ayame isn't going to give up on her love for her idol.

"Someday…" she says to herself. "Someday, Katsu-nee-sama and I will be together forever!"

 ****Next Day****

It's a day off for the Hanzo girls, so they are free to do whatever they feel like. Ayame wants to spend more time with her idol, but it seems that the perverted blonde has…other business to attend to. By that, she is busy perving on Asuka while the others are doing other things. Ayame decides to take a little walk outside to get some fresh air.

Stepping out into the warm weather, she stretches out her arms with a soft happy moan and starts off her nice walk. She looks up at the clear sky and smells the fresh air around her and lets out a happy exhale.

"Such a beautiful day~!" she says to herself.

Looking around, there are people walking by her, walking into some stores and restaurants alike. Some into flower shops. She stops and thinks for a moment. What if she brought her idol some flowers and maybe some chocolates to go with it? She lets out a giggle at the thought of it.

 ****Ayame's fantasy****

 _"Katsu-nee-sama~!" Ayame presents her with roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates. "I love you! Please go out with me!"_

 _"Ayame, those are wonderful~!" Katsuragi takes them, but she puts them aside and cups both hands to her kouhai's cheeks. "But you know what's more wonderful? You are. You're so beautiful, Ayame~"_

 _"K-Katsu-nee-sama….!" Ayame is flattered by her idol's compliment, but she is a blushing mess as well._

 _"Ayame…"_

 _"Katsu-nee-sama…."_

 ****End of Fantasy****

The younger Hanzo girl is squealing with joy, putting both hands on her cheeks and shaking her head roughly.

"Ohhhhh, this is going to be greaaaat~!" she exclaims. "Oh, and I know EXACTLY what will come next~!" She closes her eyes and lose herself to another fantasy.

 ****Ayame's Fantasy****

 _"K-Katsu-nee-sama…this is a little embarrassing…" Ayame is in her underwear, covering her chest, but Katsuragi urges her to open them up._

 _"No need to worry," she coos. "I love you, Ayame. I accept everything about you. I want to love your body more. So please…" She gently pushes her down on the bed, her blue eyes gazing into Ayame's ruby red ones._

 _"Yes….Katsu-nee-sama…" the younger Hanzo girl reaches out her arms. "Let's….let's make love~!"_

 ****End of Fantasy**  
**

"Yes…yes…Oh, Katsu-nee-sama~!" Ayame squeals, squirming her legs together while shaking her body left and right. "That's the place! Ehehehehe~!"

People who were walking by just look back at this school girl talking to herself and doing weird movements and then just move on. Ayame doesn't care. All she can think about is how she will spend her days with the one she loves…if she can get together with her of course. But right now, her fantasies are just enough to make her happy.

"U-ummm…is that you….A-Ayame-san?" a quiet voice asks.

Ayame is too much into her fantasy to notice.

"Ayame-san….?"

Ayame feels a tap on her shoulder, making her snap out of her thoughts and turn around to see Yuyaki standing there…with Leo next to her.

"What are you doing in the middle of the sidewalk?" the rich girl asks.

"Ah! W-well, um…" Ayame can't find any excuse.

"Are you….having a fantasy?"

"Eh!? F-Fantasy? S-something like that, yes," Ayame replies. "I have a huge crush on someone. That's all."

"You're…in love…" Yuyaki says. "That's truly…a wonderful feeling…"

"I know, right!?" the young Hanzo girl replies excitedly. "Hey, hey! Even though I never see you two that much, you DO look like a perfect couple~!"

"Huh? What are you going on about?" Leo asks, but her face immediately turns bright red.

"I'm serious~!" Ayame says. "You two should totally go out together!"

Yuyaki is also a blushing mess. "B-but…um, uh…."

"Come on, Yuyaki-san~!" the Hanzo girl pets her like a puppy. "Have you ever realized you're in love with someone, but can't find the right moment to tell them?"

"Is…is that what YOU'RE going through right now?" Yuyaki asks.

"Ahaha…something like that, yes," Ayame says. "But the point is…I can tell you two are into each other. I notice you are always together with Leo-san. So, why not tell each other how you feel, hm~?"

"A-are you insane?" Leo says, slightly turning her head away. "I-I'm not so sure…"

"C-can't you worry about YOUR situation…than worry about others?" Yuyaki says, frowning.

"I know, I know~" Ayame laughs. "Thought I might give you some advice for…future reference. Ehehe!"

Both Yuyaki and Leo exchange bashful looks. Ayame is not wrong. They do have feelings for each other somehow. But…they are not sure whether it's the right moment to tell each other's true feelings.

"Just something to think about~" Ayame continues.

Yuyaki and Leo exchange looks again and nod.

"So...who is this crush you speak of?" Leo asks, putting a hand on her hip.

"Ahaha! Ah, well, she's actually a senior of mine who is in the same school as me," Ayame explains. "Katsuragi, or Katsu-nee-sama, as I call her."

"Katsuragi-san..." Leo rubs her chin with a frown. "That perverted idiot?"

"She's not an idiot!" Ayame defends. "It's simply her specialty, a way for her to entertain herself!"

"R-right..." Yuyaki sweat drops. "I've been through it once and it didn't end so well."

"What do you mean?" Ayame asks.

"Let's just say I...kinda taught her a little lesson," Yuyaki explains.

"What she means is she almost got Yuyaki-san's blades," Leo says. "But...she didn't kill her. Just a warning."

"Yikes..." Ayame sweat drops. "I better be careful of you then, Yuyaki-san."

Yuyaki blushes and turns away to hide her embarrassment. Suddenly, they hear a loud scream from a distance, making the three of them panic.

"What was that!?" Ayame exclaims.

"Guess we have to find out for ourselves," Leo says. "come on, Yuyaki-san!"

"I-I'm on it!"

The tanned girl and the rich blonde both start running with Ayame following.

"Hey! I'm coming with you!" she calls.

They run as fast as they can until they can feel the ground shake as they enter a large forest. They stop for a moment to look around, having their battle stances. The thunderous rumbling begins to grow louder and the ground shakes even more as Ayame looks around until there is rustling in the bushes. Out comes a cute greenette wearing a Hebijo Uniform, followed by a long haired beautiful blonde stumbling after.

"Whoa! Bashou-chan!?" Ayame exclaims. "And Souji-chan!?"

"Look out!" Bashou cries. "It's...it's something large coming after us!"

"What?" Ayame looks up and the figure comes closer and closer. But this figure is...very familiar. Strangely familiar. "OH, MY GOSH! IT'S A GIANT!"

"Ryona..." Souji face palms. "That's Ryona, Ayame."

"Ryona-chan? Wait a minute, how did she become like this?" Ayame cries.

Souji puts her hands on her hips. "Ask Haruka."

Ryona wiggles her nude body as she squeals happily. "Praise me everybody! I want you all to witness this! Feel free to attack me from all sides! I'm a monster, but a happy one!"

Leo face palms. "Can she be any less of an idiot?"

"Wh-what do we do?" Yuyaki asks.

Ryona looks down to notice some of her fellow Senrans and kneels down. "Why hello everyone! Care to fight me?"

"W-well...i guess?" Ayame answers

"Ohhhh, I would love that~!" Ryona says. "But before you do, I want you all to have a little fun!"

"What do you mean?" Souji asks.

Ryona gently holds out her hand. "Jump to my hand!"

The 5 Senrans all look at each other, shrug and hop on to Ryona's hand. The masochist stands up and drops them on her extremely large breasts.

"There you go~!" Ryona says. "Have your own tramopline fun~!"

"Oh, wow," Souji says as she bounces once. "Hey, this isn't half bad."

"R-really?" Bashou jumps as well and finds herself bouncing up high. "Oh, my!"

"Not going to lie, this is actually fun," Ayame says

"Ehehe~!" Ryona giggles. "Oh, that feels great! You bouncing on my boobs has made me feel sooooo goood~!"

Leo jumps around as well, deciding to do a bit of acrobatics. She makes a front flip after jumping high and lands on Ryona's left breast, sticking the landing.

"Leo-san...that was amazing~!" Yuyaki exclaims.

The rich girl blushes heavily, turning away. "I-I can't believe I just did that...on Ryona-san's breasts…"

"Whoo-hoo~!" Ayame cheers as she enjoys jumping up and down, grasping Bashou's hands and they go in circles, giggling and then laughing. "Bashou-chan, this is super fun~!"

"Y-yes! Though it's a little e-embarrassing...it's still a little bit fun~" Bashou can't help herself but smile at this silly thing.

Souji crosses her arms with a cute pout. "Having fun with Ba-chan, aren't you?"

"What's the problem?" Ayame says. "Ohhhh, I get it! You're jealous~!"

"Huh!? N-no I'm not! What the hell!?" Souji turns her head away to hide her blush.

Ayame lets go of Bashou's hands and pushes her toward the blonde. "Don't worry. Go on, go on! Bounce with each other. I'm sorry to steal your bestie from you~"

"Th-that wasn't really stealing it was just..." Souji's face was super red and fails to hide it as she finds herself hugging Bashou all of a sudden.

"You two are a perfect match~" Ayame says. "So, Bashou-chan is better off with you, Souji-chan! I don't mind one bit~!"

Bashou raises an eyebrow. "I don't get it. Why do you want us to be together so much?"

"That's what I was asking," Leo says.

"Love is love~!" Ayame says, throwing up her arms happily. "I want to spread it around! There's no need to be shy about it! I'd like to see the love unfold! Be happy and live a loving life together! That's what I'm in for~!"

"Oh, wow..." Bashou's mouth drops at the sheer support Ayame is giving right now. "I never knew...you're so in for Yuri, Ayame-san..."

"Really? Is that it?" Souji asks.

"Of course," Leo replies. "She wants me and Yuyaki-san to be together. She just blurted it out of the blue and left us speechless."

Ayame giggles and wraps her arms around the two shy Senrans. "Ehehe! Ohhh, it's so nice getting along with all four of you! It's like we're an actual team even though we belong to different schools."

"Actually…that's not such a bad idea," Leo says, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Wait, you like what I said!?" Ayame is surprised to hear the rich girl say that.

"All of us are here," Leo explains. "And we're getting along very well together. With Ayame-san's support and love, I feel we'll make a great team."

"Leo-san…that's the sweetest thing you've ever said!" Ayame is in tears of happiness. "We'll be the best team ever!"

The five girls gather around and give each other a group hug, laughing and smiling at the same time. A very happy moment for all of them and Ayame will never forget her great friendship with those four girls.

"Speaking of a great team," Souji says. "Isn't it time for Ryona to get back to normal?"

All of them look up at Ryona.

"Nooooo~!" the masochistic blonde whines. "I want to stay like this a little longer! Don't make me change back!"

"Sorry, Ryona-san," Leo says. "But…we have no choice."

"H-how in the world…are we going to change her back?" Yuyaki asks.

"I heard from Miyabi that we have to make her sweat to have the drugs be flushed away from her body," Souji explains. She takes out her bladed chain whip. "And that means we have to go all in, no matter what it takes."

"A-are you sure about that?" Bashou asks. "W-w-we can't hurt her!"

"I know Ryona well enough that hurting her won't bother her," Souji says, putting a hand on her hip. "So, it's okay."

Ayame summons her own weapon, her red boots and gauntlets on her wrists. "If Souji-chan says we're going all out, count me in!"

"I shall help out as well," Leo says, drawing her laser sword.

Last but not least, Yuyaki closes her eyes, summons her two katanas and draws them. In an instant, her eyes change to evil like ones and her voice changes as well.

 **"I'm in for the kill!"** Insane Yuyaki says.

"Whoa!" Ayame gasps. "I-is she a demon!?"

"No…she's always like this whenever she has weapons on her," Leo says. "Guess you never saw that side of her before, have you?"

"Nope…"

"Ahhhhh~!" Ryona cries with bliss. "Those blades…those weapons…hit me with them!"

Yuyaki jumps up and starts to slash in all directions in a very fast motion, on her arm, down to her hip and then her leg while landing on her feet. The rest of the New Wave girls jump and start to hit Ryona in all directions, all while using their ninja speed. Up, down, diagonal and back and forth go the New Wave Girls in the blur of different trails of colors around Ryona. The masochistic blonde wiggles her hips while squishing her breasts together, giggling.

"Ohhhh! This is so much fun~!" she squeals. "More! More! Show me more~!"

The five girls land on their feet, looking up at the giant Ryona. She just shrank a couple feet, but it's still not enough. Ayame and the others exchange looks and nod, ready to go at it again. They charge and separate to hit her in all directions again. Ayame does some punches back and forth and then some kicks on Ryona's leg.

"Ohohoho! That tickles~!" Ryona giggles. She lifts up her foot and then sets it down, creating a bit of a shockwave and pushing Ayame back.

Bashou charges and swings her painbrush with the concealed sword at Ryona like her life depends on it. Out of character for her, yes, but she'll do whatever it takes just to cure this thing.

"Get control of yourself, Ba-chan!" Souji shouts as she lashes out her chain whip and starts hitting her on the hip.

"I-I'll be alright!" Bashou calls back.

Leo and Insane Yuyaki start slashing away at Ryona's back. Their movements are super sonic speed as trails of light come from their blades, moving this way and that. But Ryona starts to turn around, catching them off guard, so they jump away just as Ryona swings an arm.

"Ohhhh, I love it~!" she squeals. "Pain! Oh, it's wonderful!"

She starts dancing around, stomping her feet, pushing back Ayame, Bashou and Souji as they are attempting to hit her legs again. But the Hanzo girl would not give up and jumps back to her feet to hit her with punches and kicks again. Souji sighs in frustration.

"I keep hitting her! Why isn't she falling!?" she shouts.

Yuyaki and Leo jump toward the masochist's back again and start slashing away again. Ayame, Bashou and Souji continue hitting her in all directions again and pretty soon, Ryona starts to shrink more and more with her dancing around happily from feeling the pain.

"It's working!" Ayame cries out.

"Keep it coming!" Leo says.

Ryona is now 10 feet tall, but the 5 New Wave Senrans aren't done yet. Ayame goes in and does her punches and kicks once again. And this time, those cause Ryona to stagger a little, but loves the pain no matter how much damage she's taking.

"Those punches…those kicks…!" Ryona squeals again. "They feel so good~!"

Ayame keeps on doing her moves. Bashou decides to go in once she sees an opening and starts slashing away at her back. Souji uses her chain whip to spin around to hit her left leg. Yuyaki and Leo go for the remaining openings to slash in all directions. Ryona laughs and giggles at the pain she's taking and finally, she shrinks back to normal size. Ayame and the other New Wave girls join together and pant from extreme exhaustion.

"We did it…" Bashou says.

"That took a ton of effort," Souji says. "Now I KNOW how Miyabi and the other Hebijo girls feel…"

Yuyaki sheathes her swords, reverting back to her timid personality. "Ah! Wh-what happened just now?"

"We were fighting Giant Ryona-san," Leo replies. "But no one is hurt, so don't worry."

"Thank goodness…" Yuyaki sighs in relief.

Ayame throws her hands up in the air happily after her weapons disappear. "Good job, everyone~! We worked as a team and cured Ryona-san! I'm so happy~!"

"Now we just have to take Ryona back to where she belongs," Souji says, grabbing the blonde masochist's wrist. "As will we, Ba-chan."

"Eh? W-we're leaving right now?" Bashou says. "I-I didn't get a chance to say thank you or good-bye…"

Ayame approaches the shy greenette and holds out her hand. "You're very welcome, Bashou-chan! I hope to see you two again soon!"

Bashou extends her hand for a bit, but then, she plunges herself against the black haired girl just to hug her. Ayame is surprised at first, but she then smiles and returns the embrace.

"What's that for, Bashou-chan~?" she asks.

"You're just so open for love~" Bashou replies. "I-I think…I think I can do this, Ayame-san. I WILL get together with Sou-chan."

"That's the spirit~" Ayame says, patting her friend on the back. "I wish you two luck."

The greenette pulls away and nods. "Thank you very much. I-I'll be seeing you."

Souji grumbles, trying her hardest not to explode. "Are you two done? Can we go?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" Bashou turns to Ayame, bows and leaves with Souji and Ryona.

"We should leave too," Leo says. "It's nice meeting you, Ayame-san."

"W-we hope….to see you soon…" Yuyaki says.

"Yes! I hope to see you two again too~!" Ayame says as she waves happily.

Leo and Yuyaki take each other's hand and take their leave. The Hanzo girl sighs happily, seeing the two older girls walk away, holding hands.

"Girls in love are so beautiful~!" She says to herself. "Oh! I should probably go visit Katsu-nee-sama~! She might have a reply to my love letter!"

She starts to run back toward the dorms and finds Katsuragi's dorm room. She knocks on the door a few times and waits for an answer. No more than a minute later, the door swings open and there stands Katsuragi.

"Oh, Ayame~!" she says, smiling. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Hi, Katsu-nee-sama!" the black haired girl says. "May I come in?"

"Sure you can~"

"Thanks~!"

After Ayame lets herself in, Katsuragi closes the door and approaches her junior.

"So…I want to ask you something…" Ayame says. "Did you…by any chance…receive something inside your shoe locker?"

"I have," Katsuragi says. "And you put that letter in there, right?"

"That's right! So! What's your reply?"

Katsuragi hesitates for a moment, but closes her eyes and smiles. "I'm very glad you have feelings for me, Ayame. But…as I told you before, you have to EARN it. Just like I told you have to earn the groping from me, you'll have to earn my love for you."

"What is it? I'll do anything, Katsu-nee-sama!" Ayame pleads.

"Heh, you'll have to beat me in battle," Katsuragi says. "To see how strong you are against me. If you can do that, I'll consider going out with you. Sound good?"

Ayame is surprised by this condition. Fighting her one true idol to get her love? She's fought a Giant Ryona and now she's fighting again. But as a shinobi, she will never back down a challenge. She nods with a determined expression on her face.

"Okay, Katsu-nee-sama!" she says. "I'll prove myself to you!"

"Alright!" Katsuragi cheers. "Then it's settled!"

 _Don't worry, Katsu-nee-sama!_ Ayame thinks. _I can be strong as you. I am one step closer to getting the girl of my dreams!_


	2. Snake-Eyed Rival

**Chapter 2**

 **Snake Eyed Rival**

Right outside of the dorms, Katsuragi and Ayame take a long walk until they go into a large forest where there is lots of room to fight. They then change into their Shinobi Tenshin forms and ready their battle stances.

"Be prepared Ayame," Katsuragi says. "Just because you're one of us doesn't mean I'm not going easy on you!"

"I'll give everything I got!" Ayame says with a determined expression on her face. "For you, Katsu-nee-sama!"

However, before the two of them can even move a muscle, a familiar emotionless greenette comes walking in.

"Hey…what's going on?" Hikage asks, sipping on a drink.

"Gah!" Katsuragi almost tumbles over from being terrified by the member of the Crimson Squad's presence. "What are you doing here, Hikage!? We're just about to start a match!"

"Hm? A match?" Hikage turns toward Ayame. "With that girl?"

"Yes!" Ayame replies, pumping a fist. "To prove that I deserve to be with Katsu-nee-sama!"

"You're…in love…with Katsuragi?" Hikage tilts her head.

"Yes, I am! Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you. It's just…so surprising to me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ayame tilts her head in confusion.

"I never thought you'd get to her first," Hikage says. "When I'm the one who fell in love…with her in the first place."

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Ayame is in complete shock. "Wh-wha!? Katsu-nee-sama, please tell me it isn't true!"

"Well, it is…ahaha…." Katsuragi laughs nervously. "She and I met first before you came along. I guess I had been with her longer than you have, teaching her how to feel and such. And she has, little by little. She learned to fall in love. With me of course."

Ayame is shaking, turning back and forth at her idol and Hikage. She cannot believe that Hikage has been attracted to Katsuragi without her realizing it. "No…this cannot be…."

"Ahhh…! Ayame!" Katsuragi reaches both hands out. "D-don't feel so bad! Y-you actually confessed your feelings to me. Not Hikage! That's a plus, right?"

"No it's not! I will not accept it!" Ayame shouts. "I can't lose to this scary girl right here!" She points at the greenette.

"Scary…?" Hikage says in an annoyed tone.

"I challenge you, Hikage-san!" Ayame declares. "To see who deserves Katsu-nee-sama the most!"

There is silence for a bit before Hikage shrugs. "Fine. I'll accept your challenge."

"Great!" She goes into her battle position. "I won't hold back…it's for Katsu-nee-sama!"

Katsuragi takes a few steps back, surprised at her kouhai's courage on taking on her rival. Hikage and Ayame are at arm's distance, getting into battle position. The dark haired junior is quick to be the first to attack, swinging a punch with her right, then left and a roundhouse kick before going for a hard straight kick, sending Hikage toward a wall made of rock. Ayame speeds over to her to repeat her attack, however her kick misses just as Hikage slides away from her attack. Ayame glares and charges at the greenette. She swings a few punches again, but Hikage dodges it and does some fast strikes with her knives, up, down and then uppercut, sending Ayame flying about 5 feet until she falls to the ground. The dark haired junior jumps to her feet and charges at her, hitting her with her red metal boots twice and then doing a flip kick, sending Hikage flying this time. However, Hikage uses her fast attacks again to land each hit on Ayame. They don't make her bleed, but they do hurt. Ayame drops to her knee in pain as Hikage kicks her to the ground.

"Not very bright, are you…?" Hikage mutters.

Ayame grits her teeth as she stands up and charges at her again. She throws some punches and kicks, but Hikage grabs her wrist when she's about to punch her again, and throws her overhead, slamming her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her from the impact a bit.

"Ayame!" Katsuragi cries.

"You rooting for her? How could you?" Hikage says as she looks over at Ayame, who struggles to her feet.

"Our love….is stronger than you think…!" Ayame says, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, is it? Prove it." Hikage charges at her and hits the junior with her fast attacks. Up, down, left and right. She then jumps over her, and swings her blade upward, knocking her backward. She charges forward, jumps over her once again, but wraps her arm around Ayame's neck for a bit, keeping a grip on her as she struggles. And then, Hikage flips her over toward the rock wall, crashing into it and then falling to the ground.

"No! Ayame!" Katsuragi cries.

"Katsu…nee-sama…" Ayame groans as she struggles to her feet. She cannot lose to this snake eyed girl. She WILL prove that she loves Katsuragi more than Hikage.

"Oh, you want more?" Hikage says.

The dark haired girl nods and charges at her. Hikage does the same and prepares to slash her again, but Ayame quickly grabs her wrist that holds that said weapon, same goes with her other hand. The two are staring daggers at each other now as they try to push each other off.

"Give it up, Ayame," she says. "I'm fast and you're slow. I should be the one for Katsuragi because I've known her longer than you have."

"Well guess what?" Ayame counters. "I have admired Katsu-nee-sama FAR longer than you have! Ever since middle school, I have looked up to her! It isn't going to change!"

Hikage shoves her away and slashes diagonally to make her stumble back. Then, Hikage uppercuts her so hard that it sends her flying up about 10 feet in the air. The greenette leaps toward her to grab her. However, Ayame grabs her first and punches her with her red gauntlet in the face multiple times and uses her boots to kick her hard into another wall, creating a puff of dust, plus a crater. Ayame lands on her feet as the dust settles and Hikage slowly stands up.

"I see," she says. "Seems like you're not so bad after all. But I'm still claiming Katsuragi, no matter what you do."

"We shall see…!"

The two of them charge and start fighting. Katsuragi watches them fight for their love for her. She cannot believe how determined those two are while fighting each other. They both love her so dearly, yet….who will Katsuragi choose once the fight is over?

Ayame and Hikage clash weapons, kick and punch with everything they have. Back and forth the kicks and the slashes, creating sparks with each hit. Ayame goes for straight punches, successfully knocking Hikage back and continues with a double straight punch until Hikage is knocked to the ground. However, the greenette jumps to her feet and starts to slash her with her knives. She spins around, does a jump kick and back slash, knocking Ayame to the ground. The dark haired girl jumps to her feet again and tries punching her again.

However, once again, Hikage is too fast for her. The greenette slashes her left, right up and down and about and unfortunately, there's nothing Ayame could do to stop her. Hikage keeps on hitting her until she's down. The greenette stares at her with her emotionless snake eyes, raising her knife.

"Time to finish this…" she says.

Katsuragi cannot stand any more of this. With her ninja speed, she goes in between Hikage and Ayame with her arms wide, stopping Hikage in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" the greenette says. "I'm about to end this battle."

"Th-that's enough!" the blonde says. "I think Ayame has proved herself worthy."

"What? She barely did anything," Hikage says.

"Wrong!" the blonde counters. "She was trying her hardest to fight you. And to me, she put her heart into her fights." She looks back at her junior and winks.

"Katsu-nee-sama…." Ayame says weakly.

"Hikage, my friendship and rivalry with you will last a lifetime," Katsuragi says, straightening herself and smiling. "I know you admire me, but…I do believe I have an admirer who actually accepts me." She turns back to her junior again. "And that is my darling kouhai. She was the one who confessed to me first."

Ayame cups both hands to her mouth as tears form in her eyes. She cannot believe what she's hearing right now.

Hikage hesitates for a moment before closing her eyes and putting down her knives. "Okay. You win. You've taught me so much….how to feel, so to speak. But…we will remain friends and rivals, okay?"

"Definitely~" Katsuragi winks and gives a thumbs up.

Hikage nods with a small smile on her face. And then, she walks away, back to her hideout. Katsuragi turns to Ayame to help her back on her feet.

"Katsu-nee-sama…" she says. "D-did you mean what you said? About loving me more than Hikage-san?"

"Mm-hmm~!" the blonde nods. "I can see that you fully accept me when no one else does. While I do like Hikage because I have been with her longer and taught her how to feel…well…since you came to join our team, you've been so open. You admired me for my perverted behavior and had the courage to confess to me. No one has ever done that."

Tears start to fall from Ayame's eyes. "K-K-Katsu-nee-samaaaaaa!" In an instant, she plunges herself into her senior's arms, sobbing. She is so happy to hear that Katsuragi loves her as much as Ayame loves her. This is truly a dream come true for her.

"I love you, Ayame~" she whispers as she strokes her long dark hair. "You did great out there. No doubt about it. I will always be there for you. Now and forever."

Ayame nods as she continues to cry, burying her face against the blonde's large bosom.

 **A/N: Sorry if the battle isn't what you expected. And…for Ayame's defeat, sorry if I disappointed you, but I don't want it to be too easy for the Hanzo girl. I've seen how fast Hikage is, so I applied it on here. And some of the moves I kinda borrowed from Prince of Persia, just because I wanted to. XD If you don't know, look it up. XD**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
